Thicker Than Water
by Mickey-Starrza-picklez
Summary: This is a Dirk Dave. If you don't like. Don't read. Will have future smut :3 ...rated M for future smut enjoy -
1. Chapter 1

He hears the front door open. - shit he's home..- Dave takes a calming breath and meets his brother in the hall. "Hey ... Dirk.." Dave hides behind the shades John had gotten him, thankful they hide his eyes and help him keep a poker face. Dirk takes a sip from the orange soda he had gotten from the kitchen. "Sup lil' bro, how's it going?" Dave shoves his hands in his pokes to hide his nervousness and leans against the wall to steady himself, looking relaxed and cool by default, but Dirk noticed the slight quiver in Dave's voice. "Good... I just need to talk to you about something.."His eyes dart around the room behind his dark shades. Dirk watches his brother closely."Sure lil' bro. What is it?" Dave clenches his jaw and takes a deep breath." Dirk.. I'm all homo." He shuts his eyes behind his glasses, yet again thankful he has them. Dirk stood in hall looking at Dave, letting what he said sink in.-Does this mean..? No.. surely he can't..- Dirk can't help the small spark of hope that lights up a dim corner of him. Dirk slowly walks up to Dave, ignoring the younger Strider's tensing body, and pulls him into a tight hug. "D-Dirk?" Dave stands motionless for a moment before flinging his arms around Dirk's neck. "Its OK Dave... I still love you" Dirk pulls back and looks at a shocked yet smiling Dave. Dave wanted to tell him more, that he loves Dirk... maybe more than he should but didn't want to push it. That one confession was probably more than enough for today... Dave was asleep on the couch. They had been watching a marathon of extremely ironic movies ironically. Now, the young Strider head was on Dirk's chest. Dirk had a slight smirk curving his mouth as he stared at his sleeping younger brother. No matter how much he wanted to stay cuddled up with Dave, he had to put Dave to bed... plus the position he was in was going to give him a hard on if left. Dave mumbled something in his sleep, including Dirks name. Dirk takes a deep breath and tries to beat down the instant arousal this causes him. - dammit. I have to stop this.. he probably will never feel the same way I do..- Dirk carries Dave to his room and tucks him in bed. " sweet dreams lil' man" Dirk kisses Dave's forehead and puts his folded up shades on his bedside nightstand. Dirk walks into his own room and strips down to his boxers. He sits on the edge of his bed and looks at a picture of Dave that sits on his nightstand. Dave was riding one of the new skateboards he had bought him ironically and pulling wicked tricks on it. That was around the same time Dirk started to realize he loved his brother... more than what is socially OK. Dirk sighs and lays back, arms behind his head as he looks at the ceiling. He let's himself indulge in his thoughts about Dave. -What if he Does feel the same? Is that why he told me he's gay?- The little spark flares up more at these thoughts. Dirk looks at the wall separating their rooms.-God I hope so..- Dirk sets his shades on his nightstand and gets under the covers, a small curve to his mouth as he drifts off with hopeful thoughts. ******** Dave blinks, seeing a steady stream of sunlight coming through his window. Rolling over he sees he's alone in his bed. Only proving more that his dream was only that; a dream. He sighs with disappointment and sits up grabbing g his shades off of the bed side table.- wait.. I don't remember going to bed last night..Dirk must have put me to bed- Dave gets up and walks down the hall in the wrinkled clothes he fell asleep in. He reached his brother's door and peeked inside. There were piles of his smupets everywhere. Swords and other various weapons where scattered throughout the room and house. Dave's eyes turned to his brothers bed, his brother's empty bed. There was a beep in the kitchen, signalling that the refrigerator's door has been open for too long. Dave follows the beeping to the kitchen. - Dirk must be cooking breakfast ironically... or is going to pull some wickedly ironic stunt- Dave walks into the kitchen to see Dirk cooking. What he is wearing almost makes Dave break his cool exterior and laugh. Dressed in an apron cooking what looked to be pancakes, eggs and bacon. Dave sat at the island in the kitchen, watching his brother make the food. Dirk half turned to see his younger brother sitting in his usual place. He had to admit, Dave looks kinda hot in his disheveled clothes and untamed bed head. "Morning lil' dude."Dave nodded as Dirk went to the fridge for Dave's usual beverage and set it down on the counter in front of him." Thanks Dirk." Dirk gave a small half smile before turning back to the cooking food. Dave liked to watch his brother cook or work. The way his muscles moved under his skin was down right sexy. Not to mention his ass. It seemed like it looked good in anything Dirk wore. Dirk turns around with plates of food and sets one down in front of Dave as he takes a seat next to the younger boy. " I have to get some more parts for my robots, want to come with?" Dirk glanced at his lil' bro. Dave grew a small grin." Hells yeah" Dirk got up and headed towards his room. " Well hurry up-" Dave jumps up and puts his emptied plate in the sink and rushes to his room. Dirk slowly strides to his room, closes the door and pulls out the new skateboard he had made Dave for his upcoming birthday. - I hope he likes it..- He puts it back under his bed as he hears Dave exit his room. "Ready?" Dave had changed and tamed his hair.- what a shame.. that was a sexy look- "yeah, lets go" Dave started heading to the door. ***********time skip :3 Dirk looked at his little brother drinking his apple juice and ran through the day. They had gone to the store and gotten more parts for Dave's new board and his robot. He had also let Dave work a his strife bot with him, its almost done now. Though, Dave looked like he was in deep thought about something." What's on your mind lil' man?" Dave glanced up with a slightly surprised and unsure expression that was quickly hidden.- I have to tell Dirk... I just hope it doesn't kill me when he can't return it...- Dave took a breath," So about yesterday..." Dave's voice trailed off, still trying to gain the courage to tell his older brother his feelings. Dirk froze under his cool exterior, not knowing what Dave was trying to confess to him.-Was it just a joke? Did Dave come up with that as a prank?- doubts ran through his head and that little spark of hope began to flicker out as he watched his little brother take another deep breath and swallow. "Dirk I know you probably can't feel the same but I have to tell you this... I ..I love you.. " ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey guys! This is my first Dirk X Dave story. i know this first chapter is short and probably crappy but i promise the second one will be better XD Please comment or whatever you please ^-^ I appreciate any feed back. ~~Later my lovelies OuO 


	2. Chapter 2

but more than a bro should love his bro...its like.. fuckin'~" Dave kept rambling as Dirk walked up to him slightly shaking,trying to hold back a rush of emotion "Its OK if...Dirk?" Dave looks up at his brother. "I'm sorry i-" Dirk closed the few inches separating them and cut off Dave's words with his mouth, clutching Dave close. Dirk relished the feel of Dave's soft lips against his own, the feel of his slightly smaller, leaner body relax into his. He'd only dreamt of it. Dave brought his hands up around Dirk's neck and tangled in his spiky blonde hair. Dave made a disapproving noise as dirk pulled back, causing him to chuckle. Dirk looked down at his younger brother. "Its time for bed lil' man." Dirk's voice is a little gruff as he looks down at the younger strider. Dave gave a small smile at the endearment and nodded. They still had their arms around each other, not wanting to move away from the other. Dirk leaned down and kissed him again, licking and then biting his bottom lip, causing Dave to gasp, giving Dirk what he wanted. Their tongues wrestled, fighting for dominance. Dave relaxed into the kiss more as Dirk won. Dirk pushed against Dave, causing him to walk backwards down the hall towards Dirk's room. Dave was pressed against the door, Dirk had closed it upon leaving earlier. Dirk blindly reached for the door nob and swung the door open, having to catch Dave from falling. " heh swept off your feet already lil' man?" Dave's face flushed but he didn't bother with a response. Dave was pushed back, farther into the room until the back of his knees hit the bed and he was forced to sit down. Dirk leaned down to put his hands on either side of Dave's hips, a breath away from each other. Dave reached up and removed the older strider's shades, along with his own. Dirk glanced down and could see his brother's already erect. His own pants are starting to get tight too. Dave grabbed the front of his shirt, crushing their lips together. Dirk put his hand on Dave's chest, gently separating them and smirked. "Wait Dave. You have to slow down lil' man." Dave's hand traced Dirk's finely toned stomach." And why is that?" Dirk's stomach muscles clenched under Dave's hand. "Because I've waited for this for a long time... and I plan to make this long and very pleasurable " Dirk smiled as Dave's face got more flushed and his breathing hitched ever so slightly. Dirk stood up." But.. where to start" Dirk trailed his hands up Dave's legs, causing the muscles to tense in anticipation. Dave was propped up on his arms watching Dirk as he reached the button and zipper on his pants. Dave threw off his shirt and raised his hips off the bed so Dirk could tug off his pants, revealing his obvious boner under his boxers. The sight of Dave like this, in nothing but boxers and obvious arousal, made Dirk harder than he already was. He shed his shirt and kicked off his shoes. Leaving Dave to stare at his muscle and fine scars mawing his skin here and there, from past strives. Dirk yanked off Dave's boxers, leaving him completely bare under Dirk's gaze. Dirk spread Dave's legs and sank to his knees. - D-Dirks going to- Dirk put his arms under Dave's knees , wrapping his hands around his legs, keeping his legs separated, and licked Dave like a lollipop. Dave bit his lip as his cock twitched at the new sensation. Dirk's hands kept Dave from squirming. He met his brother's eyes and flicked his tongue over the tip of Dave's cock. Dave bit back a moan at the erotic sight of Dirk's actions. He licked his way up, then closed his mouth around the hard shaft and sucked hard, caving his cheeks. He wanted Dave to be completely helpless and begging. Dave arched into Dirk, mooning through clenched teeth. Dirk stopped but swallowed more of Dave. He was panting and looking at Dirk, his fingers itching to tangle themselves in his spiky hair. Dirk sucked again, deep throating Dave. Dave's hands found their way to Dirk's head and tangled in his hair. He tried to control his bucking hips but to no avail. Dave felt all the muscles in his lower stomach and thighs start to quiver and contract." Dirk -" Dirk pulled back, stopping before Dave could come and leaving him in a writhing, whimpering mess. Dave reached for his throbbing cock, trying to relieve the hungry need dirk had caused him. "No, don't touch." Dirk pushed Dave's hands away as he stood to take off his pants. Dave tried again but Dirk grabbed his hands, pushed him flat on the bed and held them over his head. Dirks actions caused the two to rub against each other, making Dave moan and writhe more under Dirk. Dirk couldn't wait any longer. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of orange lube." Spread your legs and hold still." Dirk instructed Dave as he spread the lube over his fingers. Dave did as instructed, curling his toes and breathing heavily in anticipation. "Hurry Dirk." Dave looked at his brother trying to hold still. Dirk smirked at Dave's words and turned his attention back to the almost writhing boy on the bed. He leaned back over Dave and applied the lube around his entrance. Dirk watched the younger boys eyes widen as he pushes a large, work-warn finger into him. Dirk slowly thrust his finger in and out of Dave. Dave's moans urged him to keep going. He added a second finger and scissors them, watching Dave tense up and bite his lip at the slightly painful and uncomfortable stretching. He slowly moves them as Dave begins to adjust. "One more lil man." Dirks voice is very low and husky as he tries to fight the urge to just jump Dave. Dave moans Dirk's name as the last finger slips into place. Dirk's head is pulled down as Dave crushes their lips together, gaining a groan from the older strider. Dirk pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again, stripping his boxers and applying the orange substance to his length. Dave glanced at him. He's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as Dirk positioned himself over Dave." Wait! How is THAT going to fit?" Dirk smirked as he pushed Dave's knees up." It'll fit." He licked up Dave's chest to his sweet spot, causing his breath to hitch and forget whatever he was about to say. Dirk grabbed Dave's hips and began to enter him.- oh my god he's so taito- Dave gasped and grabbed on to Dirks arms. Dirk stopped about half way with a smirk and leaned down to whisper in Dave's ear." I want you to beg for me Dave." His voice alone made Dave shiver. "I-I'm not going to f-fucking beg D-Dirk" Dave bit his lip, he hated that he stuttered. "Kawaī" Dirk chuckled at the stuttering Dave and licked from the base of his neck to his jaw while swiveling his hips. Dave made an involuntary moan as his stomach muscles tightened around Dirk. His breathing hitched and picked up into a harsh pant. "Still not going to beg Dave?" Dirk tweaked Dave's nipple with one hand and rolled the other with his mouth, making Dave arch into him and let lose a string of curses ,almost begging. "Fuck, Dirk! Nggh~" He bit his lip to stop from saying more, he might actually start begging. Dirk did this again, getting the reaction he wanted." Ughh! Dammit D-Dirk! Fuck me already!" Dirk complied, burying himself in Dave. Dirk picked up the pace as Dave's stomach muscles coiled tightly around him, being pushed closer and closer to release with every thrust. He grasped Dave and started pumping him. " ah! Nng! I-I'm gunna-" Dave came on Dirks hand and stomach as thrust once more and groaning his release into Dave. Dirk pulled out of the younger Strider. Both breathing hard. "Dirk..." Dave looked at his older brother with hooded eyes." Yeah lil' man?" Dave smiled, " I can't move" Dirk smirked and pulled Dave closer to him, running his hands through his short blonde hair. Dave yawns as his breathing slows and he falls into an exhausted sleep. Dirk hugged Dave closer and followed, falling asleep with a large, loving smile on his face." Love you lil' man." 


End file.
